The invention relates to texturized cellulosic or lignocellulosic materials and compositions and composites made from such texturized materials.
Cellulosic and lignocellulosic materials are produced, processed, and used in large quantities in a number of applications. Once used, these materials are usually discarded. As a result, there is an ever-increasing amount of waste cellulosic and lignocellulosic material.